


Um simples olhar

by Lara_Boger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Em meio a todos os olhares dirigidos a si, Kimberly sentia falta daquele único olhar que, mesmo se não estivesse no lugar mais alto do pódio, era capaz de lhe colocar no topo do mundo.





	Um simples olhar

**Author's Note:**

> Power Rangers e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade atual da Disney (pelo que me lembro). Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. É só pra diversão mesmo.
> 
> PS: Tem uma eternidade que não escrevo Power Rangers e senti saudades. E sim, a Kimberly continua passando muito longe de ser a minha ranger favorita.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 01/01/2012 no Fanfiction.net

**Um simples olhar**

 

Durante muito tempo, Kimberly Hart esteve acostumada a ser o centro das atenções. De uma forma ou de outra, ela sempre pareceu estar no centro de tudo.

A menina dos olhos de seus pais, a menina a quem todos pareciam gostar, a líder de torcida mais popular e a mais desejada entre os garotos. A ginasta preferida e mais talentosa da equipe de Alameda dos Anjos. A escolhida para sair da cidade e treinar em um ginásio grande.

A grande promessa concretizada da ginástica artística mundial. Uma das medalhistas de ouro por equipe dos Estados Unidos e também medalhista de ouro do individual geral das Olimpíadas de Atlanta. Kimberly Hart era tudo isso e tinha para si todos os olhares que uma garota poderia querer. Tinha a certeza absoluta de que haveria dúzias de garotas lá fora capazes de matar para estar em seu lugar ou ter somente a metade d aquilo que alcançara, na certeza de que aquilo significava tudo.

Mas não, não era.

Faltava algo e Kimberly sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Outro tipo de olhar, algo que não lhe era desconhecido. Algo que um dia teve, mas que ficara para trás no turbilhão de escolhas que a levou até ali. Algo que teve de abrir mão na busca de todos os outros olhares que agora tinha dirigidos a si.

Um único olhar, mas que mesmo diante de tudo ainda foi capaz de roubar de si a sensação de completude. E sua falta era a medida exata  _dele._

Por mais que todos os anos pudessem passar, ainda não conseguira tirar Tommy de sua cabeça, nem o olhar que ele dirigia a si nos velhos tempos. Mesmo aqueles enquanto se preparava para ir em busca daquilo que era hoje, fosse durante os treinos ou as competições.

Era algo diferente daqueles tantos outros que recebera em ocasiões semelhantes, mas vindo de outras pessoas: os de seus treinadores procuravam a perfeição de cada movimento; os de suas adversárias e até mesmo de colegas de equipe procuravam o menor indício de queda e aqueles que vinham do público era pura e simples torcida e expectativa.

Muitos olhares, cada um com sua importância e lugar, mas queria aquele de amor, de devoção. Aquele que lhe inspiraria a levantar mesmo após a pior queda de sua vida, que veria perfeição até mesmo no seu movimento mais simples e a acolheria do mesmo modo, na vitória ou não.

Aquele olhar que teve, mas que diante de tudo que queria ter lhe parecera totalmente insignificante e agora cuja falta lhe fazia toda a diferença. E não era como se pudesse tê-lo de volta.

Não tinha volta. Simplesmente não lhe pertencia mais.

Por que? Porque sabia que esse olhar mirava agora a outra pessoa.

Havia aberto mão daquilo no momento em que tomou a decisão de enviar a carta na qual escrevera não poder mais sustentar aquele relacionamento. Permitira o fim no exato instante em que deixara aquela carta sair de suas mãos, e não ter seguido o seu primeiro ímpeto de rasga-la e tentar fazer com que o namoro sobrevivesse às horas de treino de pouco descanso e aos incontáveis quilômetros de distância. Ela mesma fora a responsável por aquilo e não tinha o direito de querer culpar alguém a não ser a si mesma. E o mínimo que deveria fazer era deixar o caminho livre para que Tommy pudesse procurar outra pessoa.

E Tommy encontrara esse alguém. Pessoa essa cuja escolha ainda fora capaz de surpreender.

Sabia que ela estaria em seu lugar, mas quando deixou Alameda dos Anjos, Kimberly não imaginou que Kat poderia ocupar todos os espaços. Ela ocupou seu lugar como ranger rosa, ficou em Alameda tendo os  _seus_  amigos ao lado e também levara o seu namorado. Não que devesse se ressentir por isso, não que tivesse o direito, mas era inevitável. As vezes tinha o reflexo de crer que Katherine lhe roubara tudo, mas sabia que não seria uma percepção justa.

Pelo contrário: Kat conquistara tudo aquilo. Lutara para fazer valer aquela confiança porque nunca poderia ser capaz de ter tudo isso sem merecer. Fosse o fato de ser uma ranger ou ter o amor de Tommy, ela nunca teria aquilo se realmente não merecesse.

Kat não era uma mera peça de reposição, não era uma simples substituta e Tommy sabia disso. Ele fora capaz de lutar para tirar qualquer ideia desse tipo da mente dela quando este tipo de ideia começou a surgir. Mesmo estando longe, soube que Tommy a amava o bastante para lutar por aquele relacionamento em todos os sentidos, do mesmo modo como sabia que lutaria caso tivesse sido tudo diferente.

Kimberly sabia que ainda poderia ser o centro de Tommy se o sonho do ouro não tivesse falado mais alto e aquela carta não tivesse posto um ponto final em tudo. Sabia que mesmo estando no lugar mais alto do pódio, o olhar dele sempre a colocaria no topo do mundo.

Sentia saudade, mas não poderia reclamar. Por mais que doesse e as vezes chegasse a sentir inveja, também sentia-se feliz por saber que havia uma outra pessoa ao lado dele. Durante algum tempo ainda teve a ilusão de que poderia voltar a Alameda e retomar tudo, mas o tempo havia lhe mostrado que isso não seria possível.

A vida era feita de escolhas e Kimberly fizera a sua. Certos caminhos não tinham volta. Infelizmente não poderia voltar no tempo e fazer as coisas de forma diferente, nem achar que ainda tinha algum direito de interferir.

Tudo que poderia fazer era esperar que um dia seus caminhos pudessem se cruzar novamente, em uma oportunidade mais justa, de forma mais limpa e sincera. E mesmo que este dia nunca chegasse, torceria para que Tommy encontrasse em outra pessoa o amor e a retribuição que sempre merecera. Enquanto isso, ele teria de si aquele mesmo olhar, ainda que fosse à distância.

Porque ela o amava o bastante para saber que o maior gesto de amor que poderia dar a Tommy era a liberdade.

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finais: É, eu sei que este é o tipo de fandom que não dá muito movimento por aqui, mas se quiser dizer o que achou, ficarei feliz em saber.


End file.
